


Confessionals

by feralpope



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessionals, F/F, Self-Hatred, byleth has a mommy kink, rhea and Seiros have mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpope/pseuds/feralpope
Summary: Rhea holds a confessional for students and faculty members alike, and she soon finds herself regretting and winning because of her horrible life choices.In which Byleth confesses her sinful attraction towards a certain somebody a month before the trip to the Holy Tomb.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Confessionals

Confessionals were strange for Rhea, she had never truly understood the appeal of telling all your sins to some stranger to make yourself feel better.

Finally, she had gotten through most of the students, they had repented the usual, crests affecting their lives negatively, how they hated the gifts of the goddess (how she wishes that was true, it would make sleeping at night easier)   
And the courting of other nobles and commoners, she herself never was one for love, she’s never really gotten to know anyone outside her family after Wilhelm had died on her, how fragile humans are.   
She would think they were harmless, simple creatures had they not genocided and turned her brother and sisters into living weapons.

How she longed to be one with humanity, to be like them, to walk along with them: one of her knights Catherine was loyal, kind and beautiful, she was exactly what she would look for in a close friend, ideal even.

Such a shame she swung around her brother's corpse like it was a prize of some sort, a constant reminder of her grim reality and inability to love.

Perhaps that is why she liked listening to confessionals? To know that her family’s killers are suffering? 

No. 

She promised Wilhelm she would care for humanity, she would guide them.

Yet... she felt so alone. So dreadfully lonely all these years.

Even when she had Seteth and Flayn by her side, nothing could compare to her mothers embrace...her scent, how she longed for her, but finally the fruits of her labour was right in front of her, she was so giddy to see her mother at the holy tomb after so long, after so much heartbreak she should be smiling, bouncing off the walls even.

...Yet, when she thinks of Byleth, will they forgive her? Will she even exist anymore? Has she hurt enough of the Eisner line?

She didn’t want to lose Byleth, she... she wanted to hate her at first admittedly, an empty husk that was blocking her from her mother, but she soon saw the kindness and the grace of the new Professor, how she expertly tutored the students and even then, came to visit her in the odd hours asking for training and flowers.

She told herself she could never turn down her mother but.... when she thinks of living a life with Byleth in Zanado, arms linked and eyes locked while she kissed her thighs up to her-  
Rhea quickly bit her tongue before she thought of anything she regretted, she could never forget her mission, to revive the progenitor God, her mother.

But why was it coming to the confessional?  
Wait, the ves- The Professor wanted to confess a sin?  
Wasn’t her mother perfect?  
Perhaps it would only be a minor confession, some sort of sacrifice she made for the greater good, she could relate.

She made sure to re-adjust her mask that labelled her as a nameless nun, hoping that her belove- the professor wouldn’t notice her eyes staring at her beautiful eyes, her small but firm muscles, her thin and beautiful locks of hair that she desired to stroke and her giant bre-

Rhea bit her tongue and spoke.  
“Hello sister, have you come to repent your sins?” she made sure to make her voice tone-deaf and unrecognisable, so sad she couldn’t put the affection into the voice that she deserved.

“Yes, I’m afraid...”  
Byleth seemed to think over her words for a while before starting again  
“...Of my own feelings... sensations I get around.... certain people, it’s distracting, I know they are from the goddess but.... how do I deal with them?”  
Byleth spoke freely, Rhea noticed she kept her eyes peeled to the ground, a trait that had been passed down from her father she’d imagine, Jeralt hadn’t looked her in the eyes for years.

She couldn’t find it in herself to blame him.

“No, swee- sister.” Rhea coughed cursing her instinct to be affectionate at all times, another trait she wished she never had, not having empathy would make sleeping at night very easy without thinking about how she had ruined so many lives.

“These feelings are only natural, the goddess blesses us with these feelings so that we may co-exist in harmony while also knowing our boundaries..” Rhea spoke again using the goddess as her own words, she could give advice based on her own experience, 

But she was a feral beast.

and the goddess was an easier excuse, the goddess had more or less been a glass to speak through, people listen to the goddess, people like the goddess. The goddess was a Saint, her mother was.  
She was not, nobody but her family should like her.

“To know and understand your feelings is one thing, but to enjoy them is what’s important. Take your time, there’s no need to rush or try to push away certain feelings, try to co-exist and deal with them.” Rhea bit her tongue again, pausing with hesitation before speaking again  
“Perhaps you might have an example of...certain feelings you may have for a person perhaps..?”  
Rhea spoke softly before almost cutting her tongue off in regret with her fangs.  
She went too far, she wouldn’t talk about that with-“

Byleth spoke up, saving Rhea from her inner doubts.

“I.....know a woman, people I trust say to keep an eye on her and watch out, but... I feel warm around her, safe even.”

...She WHAT.

Was there some kind of seductress taking  
Byl- Moth- HER. away from Rhea?

It was probably that Hresvelg girl, she’d be mad but she knew that Edelgard would do no wrong, she was an honest kind girl, and she had that similar aura to Wilhelm, she knew that if they were to be together it would be fine.

Yet why does she suddenly have this strong urge to claw Edelgard’s face off?

Why did it leave such an empty and dreaded feeling in her stomach?

Before she could think over her words, Seiros spoke, almost snarled if not Rhea’s inwardly screaming to not go too far.

“And do you feel her position ruins your chances to ever be with her?”

Byleth seemed to recoil at the directed question but softened after she understood the purpose.

“I...suppose so, she’s very dedicated to helping those in need, because of my position I spend a lot of time with her for my job, but...when I’m alone in her quarters, I feel... at home, where I belong.” 

Byleth paused, looking down while her cheeks were tinted slightly red, Rhea was surprised the vessel could be this emotional over just a schoolgirl, yet why does she have this sense of urgency-

Byleth finally spoke up again, now looking her in the eyes

“And when I laid my head on her lap.... it was magical.” She sighed, blushing. “I wanted to stay there forever...”

wait.

Lap?

Wait, me?

Seiros’ mind went completely blank, nothing could prepare her for this revelation, Zanado may have prepared her for war, for everything after, but this? This shi-  
No, perhaps it’s only platonic, motherly feelings, before Seiros could jump boat, Rhea took a chance.  
“What would you like to do with her when you’re alone?” Rhea spoke trying to suppress her joy, Seiros wanted to end it all.  
“I...want to see her without her robes on, just the two of us alone...and I want to embrace her while she praises me...” Byleth whispered softly into the ground, unable to look up into Seiros’ piercing eyes.  
Rhea inwardly giggled with joy, Embrace her? Praise her? How scandalous, if only she wasn’t such a train wreck she would probably handle this situation maturely.

as if trying to escape the conversation, Byleth slowly stood up

“I-I don’t know how long I can go on with these feelings admittedly, she’s become so affectionate lately...sorry I’ve probably just wasted your time-“

Rhea shot up making sure to keep the black mask over her face, the two sides of her were in completed discord and she had no idea how to end the confession.

Should she be angry? No, it wasn’t her fault, Rhea had been way too forward, not that she regretted feeling her soft hair in her fingers and looking into her beautiful eyes while Byleth rested on her lap and she felt the heat between her legs grow war-

“No!” Seiros shouted before backing down, realising how she shouldn’t make a commotion as if things could get worse at this point.

“The...The goddess gives us these feelings, they make us happy, to be with another is the greatest gift she could give us.” 

She paused as if thinking over her next words, almost debating with herself

“so follow your heart dear one, I’m sure she would understand if you told her how you truly felt...”

Byleth was silent for a full minute, it was agonising, the voices of the two counterparts arguing with each other was making her head-spin, She swore she heard her mothers mocking laugh amongst the chaos.

“I see, perhaps I will, thank you, sister.” 

she bowed politely and just like that Byleth walked out with more spring in her step, or was that just her fantasy of how this conversation went?

Rhea gently closed the confessional door and slammed her head against the wall several times.

Embrace her?... Praise her? The fantasy had came to Rhea a few times before but she had never acted on it, she was beautiful and perfect but...

She knew Byleth was never meant to exist, she had a part in her creation after all.

Tomorrow would be her free day, and she was going to use it.

The Holy Rite was in a month.  
Byleth would disappear in a month.  
She loves Byleth  
She loves her Mother.

....She needed Byleth’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> this’ll prob be a two parter, next will be sauna smut for those interested 👏
> 
> sorry if the fic jumped from depressing and crack too fast, first time actually publishing but rhealeth is just such a fun pairing to write and Rhea and Seiros are really interesting to do in first person.
> 
> see me on Twitter if you wanna cry abt Rhea: @pope_fucker


End file.
